


머물러줘 (Don’t Move)

by ofreverentia



Series: 10 Stories [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru reached for his phone after his training already smiling, as he knew there would be a message from Javier. They had a schedule, or they knew each other’s schedule by heart and always took a few moments to write each other.





	머물러줘 (Don’t Move)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would place this somewhere before “Sorry” and I will adjust the order accordingly in the Series accordingly.

Life continued even if Yuzuru wished for it to stop even for a split second so he could grab hold of something he had lost. Returning to Toronto after a great summer, with knowing Javier somewhere in Spain, thinking of him, loved him. It was all he needed to go through his training. If he would have known that two years after the Olympics he would be laying in his bed in Canada, reading the message from Javier calling an end to their relationship; he may have laughed at his younger self how stupid he was. He had seen it before how the long distance relationships of other skaters and even Javier himself crumbled to the ground. Only a few exceptions to the rule applied, and only because either both competed, were actually partners or retired around the same time to settle for a non-competitive life. Yuzuru had no such plans, not for the near future at least.   


Back in 2018, he started with a plan for another season, to see if he can make a return after a horrible season but Olympic gold, if he could keep up with the younger skaters. Shoma from his own country was showing promise, Takahashi returned but the one rival he always looked forward to compete against, train together as well, was now gone. He had to find a new way of dealing with the changes, a new balance between a career and a love life. 

Let’s just say he didn’t fair so good with the later one if he drew his conclusion. Thoughts he constantly head over the months and years, watching how everything crumbled down, the sand of time slipping past his fingertips. Yuzuru watched the distance growing without making a change to that, how he slowly but surely shattered Javiers heart. 

Would be have been better off not taking on the journey? They could have stayed good friends, Javier finding himself a nice girl in Spain and Yuzuru throwing himself at the mercy of the cold hard ice.

 _Sometimes_  
_I wonder what it would be like_  
_If I forgot about you_

\----

Yuzuru reached for his phone after his training already smiling, as he knew there would be a message from Javier. They had a schedule, or they knew each other’s schedule by heart and always took a few moments to write each other. It worked better to communicate after Yuzuru had his training session in the morning, by then it was early evening in Spain or at least not so early morning (words muttered once by a very sleepy looking Spaniard) and his boyfriend surely spoke more coherently. Today he found a cheesy message along with a funny picture attached, making him laugh and raising a few brows around him. Yuzuru didn’t even look up and knowing what or more importantly who was the reason of his happy mood, Brian and Tracy only shook their heads with a smile.

Each day passed with the support of his boyfriend from Spain. The distance and the time zone not easy but they made it work. With Yuzuru only needing to go to Japan a few times, mostly staying in Canada to prepare for his hopefully first full season he relied on the support. The rink felt empty without the loud laugh of a Spanish skater. Nobody really spoke of how there seemed to be even an empty spot in the locker or on the bench reserved for Javier; everyone was coping with the change.

 _Even if the world_  
_Laughs at me and turns away_  
_Even if the sky falls down_  
_Always stay by my side_  
_Always hold my hands_

Yuzuru soared knowing he still had the support that got him to reach his goal of another Olympic gold. He stopped caring about the comments uttered by people who didn’t like him, accusations thrown at him. In the past, he let them carry more weight than they should have. Now when he looked at the screen of his phone, gazing in the loving eyes of Javier, smiling as he spoke about the preparations of his show or anything funny that happened, there was nothing more important to him. The world could laugh and mock him as long it meant the one person he loved so dearly kept looking him with that expression.  


\----

Javier didn’t get to see him compete only on the screen of his laptop, at a ridiculous time of the day in Spain but he promised Yuzuru to watch the life broadcast of his first competition since Pyeongchang.

Autumn Classic.

It nearly became tradition for him to start his season there, somewhat a home ground for him and with the cheering message of Javier he stepped on the ice for his short program; ready to put himself into the History books again. All new programs for the season, a fresh start for both the scoring system and the chances for new world records. Nobody would be breaking his old ones anymore but it also meant for Yuzuru that had the chance to make new ones.

With the motivation he needed, the thought of Javier watching he ended up skating his new short and free clean, not a single mistake, ending with scores that showed he is not here to play games. New rules or not Yuzuru is here to fight and show to anyone who questions him, how hard working and well deserving he is of his spots on the podium, especially the top one.

However, the fact about a Spanish skater jumping up and down in his Madrid apartment after Yuzurus final scores came out, shouting in the middle of the night about how proud he was of his boyfriend, a secret between the two of them. Same with the crying mess Yuzuru turned out to be in his hotel room that night due to happiness and relief of his first competition going so well; of Javier being the shoulder he needs on good and bad days.

Yuzuru Hanyu felt the happiest in this moment. No other emotion could describe the overwhelming emotions he had inside his chest as he looked at his more than sleepy boyfriend, nodding off on his couch at 4 am with a coffee mug in his hand, just so he was able to speak to him, tell him how proud he was of Yuzuru. If Yuzuru ended up crying all over again due to this revelation, neither of them addressed it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am sorry if this chapter appears to be all over the place but this happens when I rewrite this story like 14 times and try to tie together some lose ends, also the song itself gives me the feeling it is two different emotions he is singing about. Break up and happy relationship all at once.  
> I promise the next chapter will make more sense and will give insight of how Yuzuru is dealing after "Sorry". The title will be "Stuck on" :)


End file.
